


Crush

by mystiri1



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Alcohol, Community: video_game_yaoi, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-25
Updated: 2010-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:09:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystiri1/pseuds/mystiri1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vaan has no intention of embarrassing himself, regardless of his feelings. He just wasn't expecting <i>this</i>...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

Vaan had dreamed of being a sky-pirate. It certainly seemed grander than the petty thefts he pulled off, and he’d see the world beyond Rabanastre. He’d seen enough of Rabanastre already, thank you very much. His first encounter with a real sky-pirate was a disaster: Balthier’s target was nothing other than the Goddess magicite he’d just stolen, and his surreptitious attempt at grand theft turned into a battle zone as the Resistance added to the confusion.

But circumstances threw them together, and they had to cooperate. At first, this mostly consisted of Vaan doing as he was told, and he was independent enough that it grated, but he was paying attention and learning everything he could. Balthier was everything he had dreamed of: smooth and charming with an undeniable air of sophistication, he always seemed to have a plan; and of course there was the _Strahl_. He’d dreamed of someday travelling on a ship like that.

That wasn’t to say he didn’t occasionally find Balthier annoying, such as anytime he looked at Vaan with that condescending smile that implied Vaan was too young to possibly understand. Vaan was an orphan and a thief; his existence these past few years certainly hadn’t been sheltered, and since encountering the sky-pirate, his experience had found itself broadened considerably.

So he wasn’t naïve enough to think that his feelings towards the _Strahl_’s captain were anything as innocent as mere hero-worship. No, he admired Balthier a lot and wanted to be like him someday, occasionally wanted to hit him, and had embarrassing dreams about him far more often than he wanted to admit. But Balthier always had plenty of admirers wherever they went, and any confession on his part had more potential for personal humiliation than success.

That was why he was sitting across from Fran and Balthier in yet another tavern, nursing a single beer so that he didn’t get himself drunk and say or do anything he’d regret later.

At least he thought it was a single beer, but maybe there’d been more because somehow he ended up on Balthier’s lap. And judging from the affectionate touches the sky-pirate was bestowing on him, Balthier had had even more than that. Touches became kisses, and somehow they were staggering into Balthier’s quarters on the _Strahl_ soon after that.

Vaan knew where things were heading from there, and he wanted to exert at least a little control over the situation, which was why he sank to his knees when Balthier sat on the bed. There was a flickerd of surprise in the older man’s eyes, then that too-cocky grin was back as the blond worked his pants open.

“Eager, aren’t we?” the sky-pirate purred in those too-smooth tones of his. Vaan thought he could listen to Balthier recite traffic laws and still get a shiver from the sound of that voice.

“Are you complaining?” he challenged.

Balthier waved one hand in an airy gesture. “Not at all. Be my guest,” he invited, and Vaan lowered his mouth to the head of his cock, sweeping his tongue around the swollen tip before taking it all the way in, and sucking.

“Ngh,” was Balthier’s response, and he took a certain pleasure in the absence of the pirate’s usual eloquence.

Vaan continued to experiment, seeing what different reactions he could coax out of him. When the sounds suddenly stopped, his eyes rolled upward to see what had happened, and found Balthier looking at him with a thoughtful frown.

Vaan’s first thought was, _He’s sobered up enough to change his mind._ It was quickly followed by several mental curses, because he’d really hoped to get further than this.

But when he pulled back and let Balthier’s cock slip from his mouth, licking his lips because there seemed to be too much saliva everywhere, Balthier pronounced, with the portentousness of the truly drunk, “Something is missing from this experience.”

It was yet another one of those times when Vaan wanted nothing more than to hit him. Alright, maybe he didn’t have a huge range of experience when it came to blowjobs, but he didn’t think he was anything to complain about, either. And Balthier was lucky he didn’t still have his cock in his mouth, because he might have been tempted to use his teeth. Instead, the blond watched with an irritated glare as the pirate listed sideways, then reached for the bedside drawer.

A number of possibilities flickered through Vaan’s mind, from lube to toys to a pistol with which to force an importunate young thief from the room. But what the man came up with instead looked suspiciously like… lipstick.

Vaan’s eyes narrowed. He knew it would be a bad idea to ask about any of Balthier’s previous conquests, and he didn’t want to know. Really; it was the sort of thing that could only lead to hurt feelings on his part, and likely annoyance on Balthier’s. Then, as the pirate tugged the lid free, he wondered if maybe Fran’s relationship with the _Strahl_’s captain was less platonic than he’d assumed. But he was pretty sure Fran would never wear such a garish shade.

“Hmm, Scarlet Seduction. Tilt your head up,” Balthier ordered, grasping him by the chin to assist in the movement. It wasn’t so much a case of Vaan complying as it was that it didn’t occur to him to resist. The lipstick had been applied to his top lip before he realised what was going on, and Balthier managed the quick swipe across his bottom lip before he managed to work up a protest.

“What – I’m not a girl, you know!” he cried, outraged.

“Of course you’re not a girl. But I was thinking, here I am, with a pretty young blond thing between my knees, lips wrapped around my cock, and he doesn’t have any lipstick on. Terrible oversight, that. Had to fix it.” It almost sounded logical, said in such even tones, but Vaan wasn’t impressed by being called pretty, either. Once again, it was better suited to a girl. He could admit that ‘handsome’ and ‘sexy’ might be a stretch, but surely ‘attractive’ would be an acceptable word choice?

“I’m not pre-”

His objection was cut off when Balthier swooped forward to capture his mouth in a sudden kiss, tongue plunging inside with all the confidence of someone who knew how to thoroughly pillage his target. Vaan’s lips were tingling when he pulled back, and the blond wasn’t really worried about how red they are anymore.

“Whoops, I seem to have smudged your lipstick,” Balthier announced, and moved to remedy that fact.

Vaan gave up. It was such a little thing, after all, and he wasn’t going to let this experience be ruined by something as insignificant as lipstick. His irritation gone, he was smiling as he lowered his scarlet-tinted lips to Balthier’s cock once again.

After all, Balthier _had_ smudged his lipstick, and it wasn’t every day you saw a famous sky-pirate wearing that particular shade of red.


End file.
